The Possession (Part Two)
Sorry to break it to all of you but that story that I posted not too long ago, "The Possession", bullshit. Yes I was a big Morrowind fan and I'm also a big endorser of creepypastas so I figured why not? I have a relatively good natural writing ability and I mean what could be the harm in a little short story? I'm warning you all right now, creepypastas are fucking dangerous. No I'm not here to claim that the ghost I wrote about is haunting me, and no this story won't end with something along the lines of "You're next. -Disyen" and a photoshopped picture of me with blood coming out of black eye sockets but it will end with me telling you exactly why the subconscious mind is a very dangerous thing. I apologize if my writing is a tad bit frantic but these last couple days, I just don't know what to think. Let me explain my situation in a little more detail. That creepypasta I posted, "The Possession" I wrote about a week ago. I've been pretty bored lately and I thought that writing might be a good time-passer. I loved and still do love Morrowind, in fact i love all the Elder Scrolls games. I knew that I wanted an antagonist that was simple and believable. I hit a writer's block when I came to the issue of naming this demon. Not being incredibly creative I decided to use an anagram, yes if you hadn't already deduced "Disyen" is just the name "Sidney" jumbled up.I just chose a name completely out of the blue... Well that's what I thought at the time but like I said before, the subconscious mind can be very dangerous. Similar to the made up character in my last story, I too have an older brother. I'm very close with him and I let him in on my creepypasta in progress. I told him the general plot (you know children, rising out of the water, the possession, etc.) and he asked me what I named the daedra. After I told him I jumbled up the letters to Sidney he just shook his head and walked away looking vaguely disappointed with me. I found this strange but it didn't stop me from writing or even prompt me to change the name of my character I just continued like nothing happened. It felt almost natural to push it aside and not acknowledge it. The next couple days I continued work on my creepypasta thinking very little of the incident that transpired with my brother. I finally finished it and I was so excited to be done with my work and I was right about to post it to the SOG forum. Incidentally right before I did a call rang out from my kitchen. "Josh! Can you come down here real quick? Me and your father want to talk to you!" "On my way Mom!" I answered back. I walked to the kitchen and was greeted by my parents with the suggestion of "going and taking a drive". I looked at the clock and saw that it was already pretty late at night but I suspiciously accepted their offer. My parents had never randomly taken me on a drive before and they each looked a bit distraught so I immediately feared the worst. I sat in the back seat and suffered through the short, but painfully silent, car ride to the neighborhood lake. "Honey, do you know where we are?" "Of course I do mom, I've only been here a thousand times." My mom spoke with nervousness in every word, "Do you know what happened here?" "Mom what in God's name are you talking about? If there's something you guys need to say just say it." "Okay... Sweety, does the name Sidney mean anything to you?" I froze up when i heard that. How'd she know? What'd my brother say? What the hell is going and who is Sidney! My mind was racing and I just didn't know what to think. I responded with a bit of a nervous stutter in my voice, "N-No Mom, who's that?" "Me and your father kept this from you when you were growing up because you seemed to repress it and we thought it'd be best if you just forgot. But, your brother told us about your little story and we think that it's about time you learn what happened here... Sidney was your best friend honey, and here at this lake he-" Everything came flooding back to me all at once. My heart rate went through the roof, I could hardly breathe. "I remember now, oh my God I remember." I started to tear up. "My best friend... I can't believe I let him drown." I sat in the back of that car sobbing and trying to come to terms with what happened. I couldn't believe I forgot everything that happened I just wanted this to go away, I wanted to forget again! Even now as I'm typing this I'm being brought to tears. The absolute worst part however, worse than all of my sadness and regret, is that I could've sworn I heard a child's voice in the back of my mind. "Why couldn't you save me... Why couldn't you save me... Why couldn't you save me?" Please, anybody, help me. Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel Category:Real Life Category:Original Story